A Lone Ravens Cry in a Sky of Darkness
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: Ravenkits life is full of adventure with her brother Blizzardkit. They are just carefree kit's waiting excitedly for their apprentice ceremony. Then the day is finally there, the day of their apprentice ceremony. Well, be careful what you wish for. One day passes, and soon the next, and Ravenpaw soon wishes she was back to her kit days, back to when she was just a carefree kit.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

_The peaceful night was silent, all sound asleep in their nests, lost in the world of dreams._

_In the nursery a young queen slept, her tail curled around two newborn kits. They both slept curled against her, oblivious to the first night of their lives. _

_The small white tom lay in front of the tiny black she, in a protective way, as if he could protect her even in the world of dreams. _

_This moment was a silent moment, it's breath held, for only time know's what lays in the future, and sometimes it wishes to stay in the past to protect the innocent lives from the future. _

_Unfortunately, time still comes, and with that time, comes the rest of their lives, the rest of their stories spread out across the stars. _

_Dawn soon came, and with that came the young queens mate. They lovingly watched their sleeping kit's, pondering on names, unknowing of their kits futures. _

**Sorry, I know I haven't updated anything in a while. I was just kinda in a huge writing block, no motivation. I may finish those stories later, but I'm starting on this one for now.**


	2. Little Badgers in the Warriors Den

Something was repeatedly prodding my side, in an annoying way. I groaned and rolled over, "Go away", I mumbled into the nest.

Suddenly I felt something heavy land on me, "Get up Ravenkit! We can go explore camp today!", I heard Blizzardkit yowl loudly in my ear.

I was instantly awake, sitting up as Blizzardkit rolled off of me. He gave me a large goofy grin, "Come on!", he said.

Birdflight, our mother, purred, "Just be careful out there you two", she said softly, her eyes soft and shining.

I dashed over to the nursery exit, trying to get there before Blizzardkit, who ran after me quickly. I stumbled to a halt in front of the nursery.

Blizzardkit rolled his eyes, "What are you waiting for?!", he asked impatiently, trying to look past me into camp. His tail was lashing with the excitement he was struggling to contain, though it was obvious in his bright blue eyes.

I swallowed, suddenly nervous, and poked my head outside. My eyes instantly widened, the camp was huge! It looked like like you could fit a whole bunch of nurseries in the camp.

Blizzardkit pushed past me impatiently, "I wanna see too!", he exclaimed, then stared around the camp with his mouth hanging open. I giggled, his face looked funny like that.

He turned his bright blue eyes to me quickly, "What? What's so funny?", he asked.

I giggled again, "Nothing! Let's go explore!", I squeaked, dashing past him, any nervousness from before gone, faded away like the wind.

"Hey! Wait for me!", Blizzardkit yowled, scampering after me.

I grinned, "Let's go find dad!", I whispered.

"Yeah! We can surprise attack him!", Blizzardkit smirked, his eyes scanning the camp.

I looked over at a warrior coming out of a large bush, "Let's go check in there", I meowed, trotting over.

Blizzardkit followed, and peeked in. He looked back at me, "He's sleeping in there", he whispered.

I nodded silently, and followed him as he snuck into the warriors den, trying not to wake up any of the other sleeping warriors.

We both got to his side, and looked at eachother. Blizzardkit nodded, and I pounced on him, Blizzardkit pouncing on him at the same time.

He woke up with a startled yowl, looking around wildly. I giggled, falling off his side, while Blizzardkit puffed out his fur, "We gotcha!", he yowled loudly, his tail twitching.

Another warrior near bye woke up with a growl, "Are those two little badgers yours, Halfwhisker?".

Halfwhisker glanced at us both disapprovingly, but he couldn't hide the amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Yes, they are", he said, his voice light, and scooped me up, putting me on his back next to Blizzardkit as he got up and padded out of the warriors den. I giggled happily, as Blizzardkit grinned.

Once we were out of the warriors den he set us down, "Don't go waking up the warriors next time", he said, though his voice wasn't harsh. He always hated to scold us, so we usually got away with things from him. Though Birdwing was another story, once Greykit told us that she was like a badger with a thorn stuck in her paw if you got her angry. That was after he had gotten in trouble with her.

Halfwhisker grinned, "I won't tell your mother this time, I wouldn't want to be around her in a bad mood", he laughed.

"So, how do you like camp?", he asked, switching subjects. He did that often, one moment he would be talking about the weather, and the next he would be talking about squirrels.

"It's so big!", I said, looking around.

He laughed, "After a while it will seem small, and all you'll want to do is go explore out, but you can't do that until you're an apprentice", he added that last part with a slight edge to his voice.

I looked up at him curiously, but was distracted as Adderstrike, the deputy, padded up.

"Halfwhisker, you're needed on the dawn patrol", he said, glancing at me and Blizzardkit.

Halfwhisker nodded, he smiled at us, "See ya later", he said, and padded off to the rest of the patrol. Adderstrike nodded to us, and padded away.

"I hope I get Adderstrike for a mentor!", Blizzardkit said, twitching his tail.

"You can't, he already has an apprentice, Leafpaw", I said, remembering the creamy she cat with green eyes that sometimes came to the nursery. She told us a few stories about outside camp.

Blizzardkit frowned slightly, then perked up again, "Well I hope I get Stormstar!", he said, his tail swishing.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would the leader take on an apprentice? She's always busy with things."

"Well maybe she will!", Blizzardkit protested.

"No she won't", I said.

"Yes she will!", Blizzardkit yowled.

"No!".

"Yes!".

"No!".

"Yes!".

I tackled Blizzardkit, "No!", I yowled, smirking.

"Yes she will!", Blizzardkit yowled, pushing me off of him and pouncing on me.

Suddenly we were called back into the nursery.

"Just look at the two of you! You're all covered in sand!", Birdflight cried out, starting to groom us.

Blizzardkit tried to squirm away, and I rolled my eyes, letting her groom my fur.


	3. Let's Ambush the Apprentices!

I sat next to Blizzardkit, looking around camp for something to do. Just then Greykit, Hawkkit, and Rosekit padded up.

"Hey", said Greykit, he was usually the leader out of the three of them.

"Hi", I said, the same time as Blizzardkit.

"We're gonna prank the apprentices, wanna help?", Greykit asked, lowering his voice.

"What are we going to do?", I asked, while Blizzardkit nodded enthusiastically.

Greykit glanced at his littermates, before turning to us with a smirk, "We're gonna scare them!", he said, "We'll wait till they're all relaxing, then jump out and ambush them!".

Blizzardkit's eyes sparked with mischief, "That's a great idea!", he said.

Rosekit and Hawkkit nodded, smirks spread across their faces.

"How are we gonna do that?", I asked, tilting my head.

Greykit sat, "We're gonna hide where they always sit down after training, and when they're least expecting it, we're gonna jump out and attack them", he whispered, looking around to make sure no one was there to hear.

Everyone nodded, and we snuck over to where the apprentices hung out and hid in the area surrounding it. Soon the apprentices came back into camp from training, and they all came over, laying down and talking about what they did in training today.

I looked over at Greykit, I could faintly see him from his hiding spot. He gave the signal, and we all jumped out yowling, and tackled the apprentices.

I pounced on Crowpaw, who yowled in surprise. Smirking, I batted him with my paws. He tried to grab me, but I darted out of the way and started batting his paws, causing him to trip and fall.

He glared at me, lying on his back, and scrambled back up to his paws.

Suddenly Adderstrike ran over, "What in starclan is going on over here?!", he hissed.

I jumped back, staring guiltily at my paws.

Crowpaw shook out his fur with a scowl, "All the kits attacked us!", he snapped.

Adderstrike rolled his eyes, "They're just kit's, they don't even know how to fight", he muttered, then turned his gaze to us. "Go to the nursery and stop causing trouble, and don't think your parents won't be hearing about this!", he added.

We all hurried back to the apprentice den, but I couldn't help to laugh, the look on the apprentices face was funny.

Halfwhisker thought we did a brilliant job, while Birdwing was furious.

"How could you attack those poor apprentices like that?!", Birdwing yowled, while Halfwhiker grinned at us from behind her. Birdwing turned sharply, and he quickly hid his grin.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and turned back to us, "You're all in big trouble if you ever do that again!", she scolded.

She made us stay in the nursery, while she dragged Halfwhisker outside. I could hear her yelling at him about letting us think the things we do are funny even from in the nursery.


	4. One Last Thing to Do, Something Big!

I lay on my back, staring up at the clouds as they drifted slowly across the sky. I wished our apprentice ceremony was coming up soon, like Greykit, Hawkkit, and Rosekit. But we still had to wait 3 more moons.

Branchpaw and Flamepaw had become apprentices last moon, and now Greykit and his littermates are going to become apprentices any day now. There's still Dustkit and Sandkit, but they don't like to play with us, and they are becoming apprentices before us also.

I twitched my ears, hearing pawsteps, and blinked as Blizzardkits face appeared over me, "Hi", he said.

"Hello Blizzardkit", I said.

"Greykit wants us to meet behind the elders den", he said.

I got up, twitching my tail in curiosity, Greykit only had us meet there when they were planning something big, no one usually went behind the elders den so it was the perfect place to hide.

Greykit and his littermates greeted us once we got behind the elders den.

I sat down next to Blizzardkit, facing Greykit, Hawkkit, and Rosekit.

Greykit twitched his tail, "So me and my littermates are almost six moons as you know." I rolled my eyes, that's all they've been talking about lately.

"Well, we need to do one more thing before we become apprentices, and we want it to be something big", he said, turning slightly serious, his littermates nodding.

I twitched my tail, why wouldn't he just tell us what it was already?!

He grinned, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "We are going to sneak out of camp", he said.

I gasped, and Blizzardkit grinned widely.

"But there's things that will eat us out there!", I frowned, remembering the stories from the elders.

Greykit rolled his eyes, "Don't believe those silly nursery tales, they just say that to scare you so you won't go and explore out of camp", he said calmly, "Besides, even if there is something like that we can just kill it!".

I hesitated, not completely convinced. Blizzardkit nudged me, "Are you a one moon kit or something? Too scared to go explore out of camp?", he taunted, smirking.

"I am not scared!", I hissed indignantly, "And I'm three moons, not one", he growled.

Greykit nodded, "We will sneak out tonight when everyone's asleep. We can sneak out the dirt tunnel."

I wrinkled my nose, "But that place stinks", I muttered, Rosekit nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it will cover out scent so no one will know we snuck out", said Hawkkit, speaking up. He always had clever things to say whenever he spoke, which wasn't often.

"So tonight?", Blizzardkit asked.

Greykit and his littermates nodded, "Just act normal so no one gets suspicious."

We all slipped out from behind the elders den, and decided to play clans.

Blizzardkit claimed to be leader of Snowclan, picking me as his deputy.

Greykit called leader of Rainclan and picked Rosekit as his deputy, Hawkkit was the only one left over, so he was going to be the one who determined who won.

Soon it was time to go to sleep, Rainclan had once, though I thought it was an unfair advantage since Greykit and Rosekit were older and bigger.

I curled up in the nest next to Blizzardkit, and waited until everyone had fallen asleep.

There were pawsteps and then Greykit was in front of us, "It's time", he whispered.


	5. The Never Ending Forest

**Ok, on weekends I will be updating this a lot more than during the week. School is started, so I wont have as much time to write during the week as the weekends. **

The forest was amazing, it seemed like it would stretch out forever, like the stars in the sky. Blizzardkit stood next to me, staring around in awe. Greykit and his littermates were equally in awe.

A soft breeze rose up, causing the leaves to stir, and some break away from the trees, running away with the wind. The stars lit up the sky, so far away, yet so bright. I wondered what they would look like up close.

Soon, Greykit broke this moment, "Come one, let's go explore more", he said, leading us deeper into the depths of the forest. I looked around, turning at every sound, and staring at every sight.

We came up to a river, I stared at it in surprise, I had never seen so much water in one place. It had captured the reflections of the stars in it, shifting as the water pushed by.

"Wow", I said softly, staring at it. Rosekit padded over, looking at it also.

Greykit rolled his eyes, "She cats", he muttered, "You could just stare at flowers all day."

"That's not true!", I protested, "The river just looks cool!".

Blizzardkit smirked, "Is true!", he said.

Suddenly Falconkit shushed everyone, his ears pricked.

I frowned and tilted my head, then I heard the pawsteps. Everyone froze, then ran over and hid in a bush, staring out from inside the bush.

A patrol of cat's came into the clearing, looking around. I recognized Halfwhisker in it, he looked distraught, sniffing around. He suddenly froze, and looked over at the bush we were in.

Then he ran over, looking inside the bush, he stared at us for a few moments, then yowled out, "I found them!".

The rest of the patrol hurried over. I stared at the ground, I couldn't forget the look on Halfwhiskers face when he found us, relieved, but betrayed at the same time, I sighed.

They brought us back to camp and Birdflight was instantly by our side covering us with licks, "You have no idea how worried...you're going to be n so much trouble!", she fretted. Halfwhisker said nothing, and padded silently to the warriors den.

Greykit and his littermates were being scolded by their mother, Creamtail, and their father, Stonestripe.

Stormstar padded over, I flattened my ears, she looked angry.

"All of you could have been killed out there, there is a reason that kit's aren't allowed out of camp", she said sternly.

"Ravenkit, Blizzardkit, you both are to stay in the nursery for half a moon. If you ever do something like that again you will be punished more", she said. Blizzardkit opened his mouth to protest, but caught Birdflight's glare and quickly shut it.

"Greykit, Rosekit, and Falconkit, you three were the older ones in this situation. You are almost apprentices and I don't know why you couldn't just wait until then to go and see out of camp. You're apprentice cerimonies are to be delayed for half a moon", Stormstar said.

My eyes widened and I glanced over at Greykit and his littermates. Greykit looked like he wanted to argue, but was to shocked to do so. Rosekit looked upset, like she was going to cry. Falconkit stood silently, as if he had expected as much.

"Now go to the nursery", Stormstar ordered, flicking her tail towards the nursery.

I hung my head and trudged to the nursery, followed by Blizzardkit. When we got in I curled up next to Blizzardkit exhausted. Birdflight came in moments later and lay down next to us. I could sense her disapproval, but she said nothing. She was probably going to wait until morning to scold us.

I sighed, lowering my head to my paws, and soon drifted off in an uneasy sleep.


	6. Apprentice Ceremonies!

I stared across the nursery bored, with nothing to do.

"It's your own fault that you're in here!", I heard Birdflight snap at Blizzardkit as he complained about it _again_.

"Hey Ravenkit..come here", I looked up to see Rosekit calling me.

I got to my paws and padded over, "What is it?", I asked, glancing at Greykit and Falconkit who were sitting next to Rosekit.

"Go get Blizzardkit", Greykit said.

I nodded and padded back over, "Hey Blizzardkit, come here", I said.

Blizzardkit looked over at me and then followed me back to Greykit and his littermates.

I sat down next to Blizzardkit.

Greykit looked at us both, "The end of this halfmoon is almost here, normally...normally we would want to do something...but we don't want to risk getting our apprentice ceremony delayed again, so...we aren't going to be doing any more pranks until after our apprentice cerimony", he said.

"Even after that, we would be a lot more busy with apprentice duties", Falconkit added quietly.

I frowned, "Will we still be able to play?", I asked.

Greykit shrugged, "If we ever find the time to", he said, his ears drooped slightly.

"Well I can't wait til me and Ravenkit are six moons", Blizzardkit said, flicking his tail. I nodded in agreement.

Rosekit flattened her ears, "I can't wait until you both become apprentices with us, it will be no fun without you", she wailed.

Blizzardkit sighed, "Well you still have Branchpaw and Flamepaw, and don't forget the other apprentice", he said.

Greykit shrugged, "They aren't as good of friends as you two are."

"I wonder who you're mentors will be", I asked.

"I hope I get Stormstar", Greykit puffed out his fur.

"No way, _I'm_ getting Stormstar!", Blizzardkit objected.

I rolled my eyes, "I bet none of you will get Stormstar", I said, smirking.

Both toms glared at me, one set of bright blue eyes and one set of dark yellow eyes.

* * *

"May all cat's gather for a clan meeting!", Stormstars voice rang out through the clearing as she stood tall.

"Can we go watch please?!", I begged Birdflight. She sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble out there", she said, her eyes narrowed.

"We won't!", me and Blizzardkit said at the same time, and dashed out before we could miss anything.

I sat next to Blizzardkit, looking up at Stormstar.

"We have three kit's that are ready to become apprentices. They would have become apprentices already if they hadn't decided to go on a little adventure", she said, adding that last part after a slight pause. A few cat's chuckled.

"Greykit, Rosekit, and Falconkit, step up", Stormstar called out.

The three of them stepped up, their freshly groomed pelts shining.

"Greykit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Do you promise to learn the warriors code and listen to your mentor?', she asked.

Greykit nodded, "I do", he said calmly.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this young cat and bring him luck in his training. From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Greypaw. Boulderpelt, I hope you will pass down all you know to Greypaw as you have done with your previous apprentice", she said.

Greypaw padded over and touched his nose to Boulderpelt, one of the biggest cats in the clan.

"Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Do you promise to learn the warriors code and listen to your mentor?", she asked.

Rosekit nodded, "I do", she said, her eyes shining.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this young cat and bring her luck in her training. From now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw. Ivyfang, it is time you receive an apprentice, I hope you pass on your wisdom and strength to Rosepaw", said Stormstar.

Rosepaw padded up to Ivyfang and touched her nose to the young warriors nose.

"Falconkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Do you promise to learn the warriors code and listen to your mentor?", she asked.

Falconkit nodded, "I do", he said quietly, his eyes flashing with determination.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this young cat and bring him good luck in his training. From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Falconpaw. I will be your mentor", said Stormstar.

I heard Blizzardkit gasp besides me, as Falconpaw calmly touched his nose to Stormstars nose.

"GREYPAW! ROSEPAW! FALCONPAW!", I cheered with everyone as loud as I could.

After the meeting was dismissed, I ran up to Greypaw, Rosepaw, and Falconpaw, who were being covered with licks by Creamtail, Blizzardkit following close behind me.

After the left I grinned, "Congratulations!", I cheered.

Greypaw flicked his tail, "I can't believe Falconpaw got Stormstar and I didn't!", he sighed, his eyes flickering with jealousy.

"I was going to get Stormstar instead of you anyways!", Blizzardkit muttered to Greypaw.

Falconpaw rolled his eyes and I giggled.

Just then their mentors started calling them.

"Well..we have to go now", Greypaw said, glancing at us both.

"See you later!", Rosepaw called out as they started padding away.

I sighed, "Bye...", I mumbled, waving my tail to them slowly.

Blizzardkit frowned, "It's not the same without them here. " I nodded in agreement.


	7. Tough Training and a Battle Lost

**Sorry if there's lots of mistakes in this chapter, I'm really tired *yawn* -_-**

"_Raaaavenkiiiit_", a quiet voice whispered.

"_Raaaaaaaaaaaaavenkiiit_", it whispered again.

I scowled, covering my paws over my ears, "Shut up Blizzardkit!", I hissed, "I'm trying to sleep."

He laughed, "I knew you were awake, I can't sleep either."

Rolling over on my other side, I looked at him, "How am I supposed to help you sleep if I can't even sleep?", I muttered.

"Welll...we could go visit Greypaw and his littermates", he whispered.

"Why would we do that? They're sleeping and probably tired from training all day", I frowned.

Blizzardkit smirked, "Well that's not what Greypaw told me today."

I scowled, "Why would he tell you and not me?!".

Blizzardkit rolled his eyes, getting to his paws, "Come on", he whispered, slipping out of the nursery.

I glanced at Birdflight, who slept peacefully, and followed Blizzardkit out of the nursery, and behind the elders den.

Greypaw and Rosepaw grinned at us when we got there.

"Where's Falconpaw?", I asked, looking around.

Greypaw scowled, "He's sleeping because he doesn't want to be slacking off in his training. He just want's to show off to Stormstar on what a perfect cat he is", he hissed.

Rosepaw sighed, "He's all Creamtail and Stonestripe talk about, it's like we weren't even apprenticed."

"Well...it can't really be his fault, I mean, he didn't choose to be Stormstars apprentice, and I'm sure she would expect a lot out of him", I mumbled.

Greypaw shrugged, his eyes bitter, "Who cares anyways, we didn't come here to get upset."

I grinned, "Yeah! So what did you call us here for?", I asked.

"We just wanted to see you both, we've been really busy with training and haven't gotten to talk much", Rosepaw said.

I nodded in agreement, sighing.

"Hey cheer up, next day off we'll spend the whole day with you both, promise", Greypaw said, smiling at us.

I grinned, "Ok!".

* * *

It had been two moons since Greypaw promised that, and they have never had a day off.

Greypaw told me one night that they have been training extra hard because leaf bare is coming up and that Snowclan has been pressing the borders while Breezeclan has been suspiciously quiet. Cloudclan is still allies with us, Rainclan.

I nudged Blizzardkit, "Hey, only half a moon longer!", I yowled in his ear as he woke up startled.

He grinned, "I can't wait!", he said, jumping up to his paws.

"Let's go see if Greypaw and Rosepaw are out eating", I said, running to the nursery exit.

"Awe they must have left on a dawn patrol", I sighed, sitting down next to Blizzardkit.

Blizzardkits ears perked up, "Hey I hear them coming in!", he said, jumping to his paws. I followed him over to camp entrance, then froze as I saw the patrol trudge into camp.

They were covered in blood and scratches.

I gasped, "What happened?!", I asked, my eyes wide.

Greypaw stumbled, glancing at us, "There was a border fight with Snowclan...we lost", he mumbled, his tail drooped.


	8. Apprentice Ceremony and Some Training

**Omg, I just realized that one of my characters in this has something planned later on that is similar to another cat in the warriors series, and since they are apprentices they have the same name and that was completely unintentional . Other than that they are nothing a like, and I'm just saying it now, and later I will say it with the name of that cat so I don't spoil it, they are not the same cats, the only similarities is the name, and that they were in a similar situation. Sorry about all of this I should really shorten it but I'm too tired right now, so sorry you have to read that whole boring stuff and all this extra stuff I'm writing and should really stop writing but my fingers won't stop typing! **

Today, for once, Blizzardkit sat still as Birdflight groom his fur, his eyes flashing in the excitement he could barely contain.

I grinned at him, looking up as Halfwhisker padded in with a wide smile on his face.

"I can't believe you both are becoming apprentices already!", he said, "They grow up so fast.." I rolled my eyes, they are always saying weird things like that. I smirked, seeing Blizzardkit rolling his eyes also.

Birdflight added a few finishing touches to our fur, her eyes shining with pride. She padded over and nuzzled Halfwhisker lovingly.

"Yuck!", Blizzardkit stuck out his tongue, "That's grooooss!". I giggled, as Halfwhisker grinned, and started to lick Birdflight's face.

Blizzardkit wrinkled his nose and looked away.

Suddenly there was a yowl from outside, "May all cats gather for a clan meeting!".

I shared an excited look with Blizzardkit, and padded out into camp, trying not to run to get there faster.

Once everyone had gathered Stormstar spoke, "Hard times are soon to come, but we have hope", she nodded towards me and Blizzardkit, "We have young cat's that are going to grow into strong warriors", she nodded towards the apprentices, "We have these young cat's hard at work to become strong warriors."

She paused, smiling slightly, "Now, a moment I am sure was waited for a long time, Blizzardkit, Ravenkit, please step forward."

I padded up to her, Blizzardkit at my side. I grinned, feeling like I could run across the stars, this moment seemed so far away, but now it's here, we're about to become apprentices.

"Blizzardkit", she said ,"Do you promise to listen to your mentor and learn the warriors code?", she asked.

Blizzardkit nodded, "I do", he said, his eyes blazing.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this young cat and bring him luck in his training. From now on until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Rappidfang, I hope you pass on your agility and strength to this young cat", Stormstar said.

I watched, grinning, as Blizzardpaw stepped up to Rappidfang and touched his nose to him.

Stormstar turned to me, "Ravenkit, do you promise to listen to your mentor and learn the warriors code?", she asked.

I nodded, "I do", I said, knowing deep down that I will always remember this moment.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this young cat and bring her luck in her trainig. From now on until you earn your warriors name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Darkskies it is time you receive an apprentice, I hope you pass on your knowledge and skills to this young cat", Stormstar said.

I padded forward and touched my nose to Darkskies nose. He looked down at me, something dark flashing across his eyes. I guess that's where he got his name from.

The meeting was dismissed, and I ran over to Blizzardpaw grinning, "We're finally apprentices!", I yowled.

Birdflight purred, covering us with licks. Halfwhisker padded over, he seemed like he had something on his mind, but he seemed happy.

"You two are going to make great warriors", he said, smiling.

Just then Darkskies padded up, "Ravenpaw it's time to go training", he said. He had a low voice but it was strong.

"Can we go with Blizz-", I started to ask, but he cut me off, "I said we're going training, I didn't say to bring the whole clan with you", he said.

I frowned slightly, who had stepped on his tail?

"Ok, I'm coming", I waved my tail back at Blizzardpaw, Birdflight, and Halfwhisker, "See ya later!", I grinned.

"Bye!", said Blizzardpaw and Birdflight, though Halfwhisker said nothing, his eyes were on Darkskies.

I followed him out of camp, "So what are we going to learn first?", I asked, glancing up at him.

"First rule, don't ask me annoying questions like that", he scowled.

I frowned, hopefully he wasn't always that grumpy.

He lead me into some clearing, "I am going to teach you a fighting move", he said, padding to the center.

"What? I thought we always went around the forest the first day", I looked around.

"Last time I checked _I_ am the mentor, not you", he hissed.

I flinched slightly, glancing back at him.

"Now watch this and do it when I'm done", he snarled.

He set a stick on the ground, and put four smaller sticks for the legs of a cat, and a leaf for the head.

He took a few pawsteps back, then dashed forward, he dodged to the side, then back again seconds later and dove towards the stick. He grabbed it where the neck would be and snapped it, the snap echoing through the clearing.

He dropped the branch, "That, is how you kill a cat", he said.

I gasped, "Why would I want to kill a cat?!", I stared at the broken stick, this all seemed wrong.

Darkskies growled, padding up to me, "Didn't you just promise to listen to your mentor?", he snapped.

I flinched back slightly, "Y..yes", I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Then practice!", he snarled.

I flattened my ears, staring at the stick he had moved in front of me.

* * *

By the time we got to camp it was dark and I was exhausted, he made us stay there until I got it perfect.

Blizzardpaw looked up from sitting next to Greypaw and Rosepaw by the apprentice den, "You're fnally back!", he grinned, "Want some vole?", he asked.

I nodded, and stumbled over, sitting next to him.

"Wow, it looks like he trained you hard", Greypaw glanced at me.

I shrugged, "It was just a few moves", I mumbled, remembering that he told me not to tell the others to moves I was learning, because they could use it as an advantage when practicing battles.

Blizzardpaw frowned, "Lucky! All I did was wander around the forest! It made my paws feel like they would just fall of", he yawned.

I shrugged, taking a bite from the vole.

Halfwhisker padded over.

"Hi!", I grinned at him.

"Hello you two", he said, looking slightly distracted.

"Hey Ravenpaw, I heard you learned some moves today. What were they?", he asked, turning his gaze to me.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze, "Just the basic moves", I said lightly.

Glancing up he was still staring at me, after a few moments he looked away, "Oh, ok", he said, padding away.

"That was weird", I yawned, watching him leave.

Blizzardpaw shrugged.


	9. A Morning Swim and Run

It felt like I had hardly gotten any sleep at all before I was jolted awake by a paw slamming down on my tail. I sat up with a startled gasp, and blinked when I found Darkskies face in front of mine, "It's time to go training Ravenpaw", he hissed, stalking out of the apprentice den.

I sighed, getting up to my paws, guess I got stuck with a grumpy badger for a mentor. I hurried out of the den, looking around. It was still dark out, the strands of golden sunlight hadn't even started to climb the sky yet.

"Why are we training s", I broke off in a huge yawn, "so early?", I asked, as we padded out of camp.

He narrowed his eyes, turning to me, "Are you tired, Ravenpaw?", he asked, his voice cold.

"Well yeah...it's really early", I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He was silent, as we continued to pad through the forest for a few more moments, until he suddenly shoved me to the side. I yelped in shock as I fell over into the freezing cold river.

I struggled to keep my head under water, it felt like I was about to freeze into ice and sink, "D-da-arkski-ies!", I gasped, my head falling under water again. I kicked my paws, struggling to get my head above water again.

Suddenly I felt teeth grab my scruff and drag me out of the water, then drop me on the ground. I shivered, coughing up a mouthful of water.

"Pathetic, is this what cats have come to now?", Darkskies growled, standing in front of me, his dark eyes glaring at me.

I pushed myself up, shivering, "W-what was t-that f-for!", I gasped.

"You're awake now, aren't you", he snapped, turning and stalking away, "Now come on!".

I struggled to catch up with him, my wet fur weighing me down.

Once we got to a clearing, he sat down under a tree, "Now run around this clearing in circles until I tell you to stop", he ordered, flicking his tail.

I opened my mouth, about to protest, but closed it, knowing it would be useless to argue with him. I started to run around the clearing in circles. Everytime I passed him he would growl, "Faster!".

It seemed like I had been running for moons, and I stumbled, falling.

Darkskies growled, getting up and padding over, "Get up", he hissed, "Why have you stopped?".

I slowly pushed myself up to my paws, panting, "I can't...keep running..."

He hissed, shoving me back over, his paws were pressed against my shoulder so I couldn't get back up, "Did I ask you to stop because you got tired? No! I told you to keep running!", he growled.

I flinched, "S-sorry!", I flattened my ears, I didn't know training would be this hard.

He let me get up, and glared at me, "Now keep running."

~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~

I collapsed in my nest beside Blizzardpaw, yawning. My muscles yowled in protest at any slightest move.

Greypaw looked up from talking with Rosepaw and Blizzardpaw, "Wow, you've been doing a lot of training, I've barely seen you", he paused, "It's odd though, usually mentors train apprentices with the other mentors sometimes, but it seems Darkskies hasn't done that yet."

I shrugged, wincing sorley, "Today I had to do stuff like running", I mumbled, breaking off in a yawn.

Rosepaw scrunched up her face, "I hate those types of training", Greypaw nodded in agreement.

Blizzardpaw smirked, "At least _I _haven't had to do those yet", he flicked his tail at my nose.

I rolled my eyes, too tired to bat his tail away, "Wait until you do have to", I yawned, my eyes drooping closed.

"Hey you two, how was training today?", Halfwhisker asked, as he padded into the apprentice den. Though I never heard him, I had already drifted off into sleep.

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I would make it longer but for some reason I can't find the page break on here :\**


	10. Another Long Day of Training

"How many times do I have to show you before you get it correct?!", Darkskies snarled.

I sighed, pushing myself through the move again. I was exhausted from all the running yesterday, and I hadn't even been allowed to eat anything yet today.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, and sharp claws were digging into my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Darkskies glaring at me.

"You would be dead by now", he growled coldly, sinking his claws further.

I winced, trying to push him off, "Get off..", I hissed in pain.

"Don't tell me what to do", Darkskies growled, raising one paw and cuffing me hard across the ear, causing me to grit my teeth in an effort not to yowl in pain as sharp pain flared across my ear.

He got off me, casting me a glare, "You're to run in circles until the sun goes down. I'm going, but I will know if you didn't run, and you will pay if you don't run", he snarled, before stalking away.

Knowing he was telling to truth, and not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't run, I started running.

-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

I stumbled back into camp, panting warily. My thought felt all dried up, though I was too tired to get a drink.

Blizzardpaw looked up as I collapsed into my nest, closing my eyes instantly. Whatever he said I didn't here, as I had fallen asleep shortly after.

"Hey..hey, Ravenpaw!", I heard, as something repeatedly nudged my side.

"Wha..", I mumbled, opening one eye to see Greypaw and Blizzardpaw.

"Here's some water...you looked thirsty, I got you a mouse as well", Greypaw meowed, nudging them over to me, looking slightly concerned.

"huh...m not hunry", I mumbled, closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

-Blizzardpaw-

I frowned, watching as Ravenpaw fell back asleep. She looked exhausted, and I wondered how much she had been training. We had only just started training so it shouldn't be that much, but she looked even more tired than the oldest apprentices.

"How much is Darkskies training her", Greypaw muttered, watching her sleep.

With a shrug, I narrowed my eyes slightly as I saw something in Greypaws eyes as he watched her. It took me a moment to realize what it was, and a smirk slid across my face, "You like her, don't you."

"What?! No I don't!", Greypaw looked back at me, his eyes wide.

"Yes you do! You like Ravenpaw!", I laughed teasingly.

"Shhh!", Greypaw looked back at her panicked, before back at me, "Don't tell...please?!", he begged.

Laughing again, I smirked, "Your secrets safe with me...for now!".

Greypaw opened his mouth, about to say something, but stopped when Halfwhisker padded in.

"Hey dad!", I grinned, looking back at him.

"Hey Blizzardpaw", he smiled, before looking over at Ravenpaw, "She seems to be really tired since training started..", he muttered, an odd look on his face.

"Oh..yeah, she wouldn't even eat what Greypaw brought over", I meowed, glancing back at her, then back at Halfwhisker, but he was already gone.

"What's with your dad?", Greypaw frowned, "He seems to be upset about something lately."

I shrugged, "Maybe him and my mom got in an argument...that seems to be happening a lot lately."


	11. Mentors Clash

Darkskies was training me as usual when he suddenly flicked his ear, ordering me to stop.

Panting, I was glad he had told me to stop, but started to wonder why. My question was soon answered as Blizzardpaw, his mentor Rappidfang, Greypaw, and his mentor Boulderpelt padded into the clearing.

"There you two are!", Boulderpelt grinned with a cheerful wave of his tail, oblivious to Darkskies glare.

"I am training my apprentice", Darkskies hissed, his tail lashing.

Rappidfang stepped closer to Darkskies, his eyes narrowed slightly, "And we are training our apprentices too, you never have Ravenpaw train with them yet it helps them learn to fight with others, care to explain why?".

"How dare you question my mentoring techniques?!", Darkskies snarled, glaring intently at Rappidfang, "She learns to fight with others when I know she can actually fight", he growled, now glaring at me, "this incompetent fool doesn't even practice her moves when she gets to camp, so she never improves."

I ducked my head, trying to avoid Greypaw and Blizzardpaws gazes as they looked over at my with a frown.

Greypaw narrowed his eyes, "Maybe she would practice her moves if you didn't make her train so late and she wouldn't be so tired when she got back to camp."

"Oh, is that so?", Darkskies asked coolly, his glare sliding to me, "So, because you're too lazy when you get back to camp I get blamed for it?".

I cringed back under his glare, knowing he would punish me for this later.

"Darkskies you're just being unreasonable!", Boulderpelt hissed, causing me to wonder what Darkskies would do in return. Boulderpelt was a senior warrior and was to be respected.

"If you're just going to criticize the way I mentor than you can all leave, NOW!", Darkskies snarled, his eyes blazing in fury.

Boulderpelt narrowed his eyes, glaring at Darkskies for a moment, before turning and taking Greypaw with him. Rappidfang followed moments after with a reluctant Blizzardpaw.

Darkskies turned to me, "So what's this about you not practicing because you're too tired?", he leaned down, his face in my face.

~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~.-.~-.-~

-Blizzardpaw-

"Why isn't Ravenpaw back yet..", I frowned, looking over at the camp entrance, "She's usually back late, but not this late."

"I can't believe I got her in trouble", Greypaw groaned for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Just get over it already", I rolled my eyes, "It's not like he's going to kill her because she's tired."

Just then Rosepaw padded over, "Huh? Who's killing who?", she frowned, looking from me too Greypaw.

"Nothing..", Greypaw muttered darkly, his eyes on the camp entrance.

"Where's Ravenpaw? I barely get to see her anymore", Rosepaw complained, sitting down next to me, her fluffy tail brushing against my paws.

"Uh...training", I mumbled, looking at Rosepaw.

"Training? But it's so late", Rosepaw yawned, blinking sleepily.

"I do-" , I started to say, but was cut off when Greypaw jumped to his paws.

"There she is!", he meowed, pointing his tail over to the camp entrance, where Ravenpaw staggered in. She was completely soaked in water and looked freezing, not to mention exhausted.

I hurried over to Ravenpaw, "Are you ok? What happened?", I asked, concerend.

"Nothing...m fine", she mumbled quietly, stumbling past me and into the apprentice den, before curling up in her nest.

Greypaw frowned, following her into the apprentice den, me right behind him.

"Ravenpaw?", Greypaw asked, but she was already asleep.

"Did Darkskies do something too her?", Greypaw growled, his eyes narrowed.

"I dunno..he didn't come in with her", I frowned.


End file.
